


Working Like A Dog

by blythechild



Series: Ignition Series [6]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day spent working on his November 5th preparations, V returns to the Gallery only to find that he has to make emotional preparations as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Like A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This falls into the Ignition universe but can be read as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> Quotes: Lyrics from Hard Day’s Night - The Beatles.
> 
> “Among the men and women the multitude, I perceive one picking me out by secret and divine signs… Some are baffled, but that one is not – that one knows me.” - Walt Whitman.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment. This story contains graphic sexual content and should not be read by minors.

She rolled over in bed and looked at him. She was not tired but clearly he was, and she had not the heart to wake him. He slept so rarely and never so deeply; he must have been exhausted. She just wanted to be near him for now, so she contented herself with watching him sleep.

“It’s been a hard day’s night and I’ve been workin’ like a dog…” Evey whispered to herself as a tentative finger reached out and ran the lightest of touches over his linen covered form.

He did not stir so she continued to trace lines over the surface of the bed sheets, exploring ripples and hollows, creases and divets that cocooned the man lying next to her. Traveling back into her thoughts, she lost herself in the tactile pleasure of caressing – taking in every nuance of the textures passing beneath her fingertips and lulling her into a trance with the movement. She did not know how much time she had lost to this endeavor when she looked up and saw his eyes open and fixed upon her.

“…I should be sleeping like a log.” V smiled slowly. “ But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do make me feel alright.”

“How long have you been awake?” She said.

“Long enough to really start enjoying your distraction.” His teeth flashed briefly in the twilight of the room as he chuckled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you…” She smiled back at him, still feeling guilty about depriving him of his rest.

“Too late for that now, isn’t it?”

V rolled over and settled his weight on top of her, gently allowing the pressure of his body to melt into hers and spread out over their combined length. Evey loved the feel of him when he did that. So often in her life a similar action would have left her frigid or terrified or oppressed, but not with him. It was a gentle possession: in one moment claiming her while also begging to be claimed in return. Evey often thought that V would happily give up his own body if he could _live_ inside her instead. It was such a bizarre idea that she never told him about it, partly because she was a little embarrassed at it and partly because she was afraid to find out that it might be true. 

Leaning on his elbows, V bent his head down to kiss her gently. Her fingers began their explorations again, lightly trickling along his shoulder blades, down his spine, over his ribs and down to the vulnerable flesh just above his waist. He made an interested sound in the back of his throat as she circled his sides, and then traveled up to the hollow at the base of his spine and the indecent curve beneath it. His mouth opened on hers and she responded, letting him in as the excitement that her fingers had aroused made him explore her more forcefully. He moaned a little into her as his forearms snaked between her back and the bed clutching her closer to him. His mouth left hers suddenly and nuzzled into the soft curve of her neck.

“…the things that you do…” He breathed, repeating himself.

“You were sleeping so soundly. You should be furious at me for waking you.”

“Oh, I am, my love.” His mouth descended on her neck in a showy, loud love bite. “Believe me, I shall make you pay – with interest – for denying me my hard earned rest.”

Evey curved her neck in the opposite direction, offering up the other side for similar treatment. V happily obliged applying great efforts to make the act sound as tortured as possible. She squirmed underneath him, feeling tickled and pained at the same time, and he squeezed his grip around her harder as her laughter warmed the side of his neck.

“Hold still, mouse, you’ll only make matters harder on yourself if you keep moving like that.” He was laughing.

“You wouldn’t have to be hard on either of us if you allowed me to help you out.” 

Evey did not realize until she had said it that she was no longer speaking of sex but of his work. In an instant she had turned foreplay into a tiff. They had not been together for a while mostly because of V’s late hours out in the tunnels and beyond. Although their relationship had started off as one of partners in both love and crime, he now chose to work by himself claiming that it was for her protection. Evey had been relegated to her former role of passive houseguest, a role that she both hated and feared. They both had rapacious appetites for one another that bordered on the obscene, so if they did not have the time to properly devote to one another, they simply did without intimacy, shelving their needs for another night. Without a role to play in V’s daily plans, and no physical connection with him at night, Evey had been reduced to a lonely roommate in the Gallery once again. She felt certain that he was trying to distance himself from her as they drew ever closer to the 5th, despite his reassurances that he was altering his plans for that date. The fact that she was not privy to his final terrorist showpiece, either new or old, set her imagination in dozens of horrific directions, not to mention the strain that it placed on her heart. 

Her heart: she had kept it hidden and sheltered for as long as she could remember, but it was too late for elaborate defenses now – she had lost it to him. And she had not just lost it to love – she had expected to fall in love with him once she had recognized her attraction – she had lost every thing to do with being alone, independent, armored against the world. He had taken not only her love and her body, but had taken the pulp and meat and marrow of her too. If he were to suddenly blink out of existence on the 5th, whether by accident or design, she would be bereft to such a degree that she did not think that she would recover from it. He did not know this. She had said the words “I love you” but she had never had the courage to show him just how deeply the still waters of her longing ran. 

V must have caught the tone in her voice and the sudden tension in her body because he stopped his attentions and pulled back slightly, staring at her. He did not say anything; instead he slowly traced the contours of her skull along the side of her face until her reached her chin. He gripped it firmly in his callused fingers and raised her eyes to meet his.

“Among the men and women the multitude, I perceive one picking me out by secret and divine signs… Some are baffled, but that one is not – that one _knows_ me.” He sighed quietly. “Whatever is behind the fear in your eyes, Evey, tell me now. I want you to keep nothing from me.”

Evey was shocked to hear him speak the words that she thought her heart alone knew. She tried to turn her head away from him but he held it fast. She was afraid that he had seen into her somehow and read her as easily as one could read the headline of a newspaper. Why was she so scared of letting him know exactly how she felt?

 _Because if he knew, he might still choose the path that he’s on. At least if he never knew, he’d never have to make the choice._ A small voice inside her whispered.

“Evey,” V tried again when she did not respond.

“Don’t leave me.” She said finally, quietly like a child.

“I won’t.” He said kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes again. “I’m not. Why would you think so?”

“The 5th. I know that you’re planning to die, V. You go off every day merrily making ready for your death while I stay here and try to figure out a way to survive it.” Her voice was surprisingly calm, though her heart hammered in her chest – there was no way to hide _that_ from him. “I know that I don’t have the right to ask you to change a 20 year plan… but I’m selfish, and, I guess, that’s exactly what I’m asking you to do. It’s not just love that you’d be taking from me, it’s _everything_.”

“Evey, I told you that I was altering my plans…” He started.

“Don’t tell me that! Don’t ask me to keep nothing from you and then go off alone everyday to ‘alter your plans’!” Her hands rose up to strike his chest but he gripped her tightly to him and she had no room to maneuver. “We used to be a team! I was never afraid so long as we were acting in concert, V. I’ve killed people, I’ve bombed buildings, I’ve committed about every crime that Norsefire has a law for but now, suddenly, I’m too fragile to help you? How could you do this! How could you make me feel this way and _still_ resolve to leave?”

“Evey” V wrestled against her squirming body and the rage and fear that were building within her. “Evey, I’m not planning on dying. You must believe me – I’m working hard to ensure that I’m around for a long time.”

“Liar! Why won’t you tell me your plan? Why won’t you let me help you?” She was working up to full-throttle exasperation now. “Have you thought about what it will be like for me once you’re gone? The chances of me finding someone who would even temporarily take up part of the gaping void that you’ll leave in me are virtually non-existent. I will be thoroughly alone, V. Remember what that felt like? Well, imagine it again except _this time_ I’ll have my memories to haunt me, to let me know exactly what I’m missing – to show me precisely how empty my life has become!”

She thrashed against him and he struggled to catch his breath. She wept angrily in his firm grip, both frustrated and terrified of her own feelings.

“It’s not just love, V.” She sobbed. “Can’t you see? Not anymore…”

“Listen to me, you stupid girl.” V grabbed handfuls of her hair and pinned her back to the bed so that she had no choice but to lie still and face him. “I’m NOT going to die! I’m NOT leaving you! Yes, my plan originally culminated in my death but I decided long ago that I would forego an eternity of peace beyond the grave in order to have one _lifetime_ with you, Evelyn Hammond. Not just a year, but a lifetime! I did not inform you of my plans because they _are_ dangerous – it _is_ for your protection – but if you insist, I will tell you all of it. You damn me, woman, merely because I want to keep you safe from harm, because losing you would end me as much as you think that losing me would destroy you!”

V leaned in and kissed her brutally, as if he was punishing her for her mistrust as well as showing her the intensity of his desire. Evey lay still and let him plunder her ruthlessly, enjoying the surrender and the pain that her own doubts had caused them both. Yes, if it led to a moment like this, her doubts were worth it, if only to know the pleasure of dispelling them utterly. His mouth strafed back and forth across hers, never relenting, never ceding ground to her, and when he came up for air the rigid tension in his body remained as he stared her down, just inches from her face.

“Don’t ask me to choose between my vendetta and you, Evey.” He growled. “I have made my plans as best I can so that I shall have to sacrifice neither, but don’t ask this man to carve his heart in two…”

He still held her by the hair so that she could not move, could not avoid his gaze. She desperately wanted to turn away and hide her tears from him, but when she knew that she could not manage it, she allowed them to fall freely knowing that he was not going to let her out of this situation easily. He gently kissed the tracks of her tears though his stare still held the ferocity of the moments previous.

“Why?” He breathed as his lips brushed across hers. “Why are you still afraid?”

“This love,” she choked “is a dreadful thing. I have no experience with… _needing_ something so much. I thought that I could handle this, handle you – even kidded myself into thinking that the intensity was just some sort of sexual obsession, but it’s not. You’ve slid under my skin, V. You’ve permeated my blood and my bones and my viscera – like you’re a vital part of me somehow. Does that make any sense?”

V was quiet and still but nodded in understanding.

“If you… die, it won’t just be absence or grief to deal with, but _functioning_ without a vital organ. Don’t you see? Everyone leaves eventually, V – no one has stayed with me for too long. But if you go… this time… I don’t think that I’ll make it alone again. I swear: I no longer fear the Fingermen, Norsefire, prison, even dying – the only thing I fear is the day that you don’t come back.”

They lay silent and frozen, locked in their forced embrace staring at one another. As the moment stretched into several, small details became magnified in the absence of sound. Suddenly, Evey became aware of V’s racing heartbeat thudding dully against her right side. His face had not altered but his heart gave him away: inside he was a storm. She held her breath to see if his inevitable eruption would be in anger or love – or both. Admitting to her fear had been a relief, as if a large hurdle had been overcome, but she wondered if it had disappointed him to hear that she was not as strong, as committed to his vendetta as he had hoped. There was no room in his life for half measures and she inwardly cringed at the thought that she had somehow let him down. 

He released her hair and raised himself away from her using the full length of his arms. He continued to stare at her and cocked his head slightly to the side as his brow furrowed in consternation. Evey felt her breath disappear as she struggled to read him. It was hard to see him clearly in the dim light and he seemed to be thinking very hard about something. She did not know if it boded well that he was acting with his mind and not his heart.

“My god,” he breathed out slowly “You really _do_ love me. Not just a passing affair, not just an extension of friendship, not just desire – but _love_.”

He sounded utterly amazed, as if it had truly never occurred to him that she would ever return his feelings in equal measure. She did not know whether to be relieved or insulted. Evey reached out a hand and touched his cheek briefly.

“You doubted that I loved you?”

“I… I knew that you loved, but… not like this. I thought that I was alone in that regard, you see.” He remained distant, floating above her, seeming awkward with the realization that had passed between them.

“I could never leave you, Evey. Certainly, not _now_.” He whispered. “My plan for the 5th is to blow up Parliament – that you already know. The subway car is the delivery device – you have seen that too. But to truly give the people a chance, I must kill off the major players as well, otherwise they would just resurrect themselves and begin anew. Getting to Creedy and Sutler: this will be difficult and this is where I have had to make…adjustments. Adjustments so that I may return to you.”

Suddenly, V grabbed her wrist and pulled her upright into his arms, tangling her in a tight embrace against his chest as his lips bruised hers once again. The bed linens fell from them both, exposing Evey’s nakedness to the chilly Gallery air while the skin that made contact with V burned as if on fire. His rough hands trailed up and down her spine, stopping briefly in places as if he was pausing to mark his territory before moving on in an endless roving search. He bent her head back as he kissed her, forcing her to rely on the security of his grip even as she heard a small whimper escape him. He pulled breathlessly away from her mouth and she saw his face suffused with strength in the power that he held over her, as well as tenderness that the knowledge his love was returned equally afforded him. 

“I’ll tell you everything, mouse – whatever you want to know.” He breathed against her face. “I never wished to hurt you. Don’t ever doubt me. I did not know that you loved me so…”

“Let me help you, V.” She kissed him quickly as his lips made a pass across hers. “Give me an occupation or I shall go mad.”

“Yes.” His lips traced along her jaw line leading to the tender spot behind her ear. “Yes, you are right: we must work together. We… are… partners.”

He marked each word with warm, soft kisses down the line of her throat, and she whimpered a little in release as his arms gathered her into him and he sunk his teeth into the hollow between her collarbones. She twitched under his bite but draped her arms over his shoulders and cradled the back of his skull in her small hands, pulling him further in. His hands roved hungrily over her torso, one catching up the fullness of her right breast while the other curved around to the small of her back pushing her gently towards him while a rogue finger made an attempt to slide further south. His mouth moved up sharply catching her chin with teeth edged by soft lips as his fingers massaged her breast until warmth radiated through her and hardened her along the tips of all her secret places. 

Their breathing had become panting, and in a moment of dizzying self-awareness, Evey realized that V was trying to calm his respirations: he seemed to have plans that did not involve acting hastily. Evey smiled and buried her face in the bend of his neck, calling his name just for the pleasure of saying it aloud. Something like joy rumbled in his chest for a moment as he spoke haltingly, still searching for breath.

“How extraordinary to stare deeply into the mirror and see such a lovely countenance looking back at me.” His chin bent to shelter her between his neck and shoulder. “I have never lived so fully as I have when seen through your eyes, Evey.”

She lifted her head to say the inevitable but he silenced her with his mouth and scooped her up off the surface of the bed. With one effortless swing, he turned them both and laid her out along the length of the bed once again and sat back as one hand lazily traced the contours of her from neck to knees. Whether it was the chill of the Gallery or the arousal of his touch, Evey broke out into nervous goose bumps, all the while her outer edges seemed to tighter further. She reached out for him.

“V, I’m freezing…”

“It’s not the cold, mouse,” He fixed her with a wolfish grin. “It’s something else.”

“Oh, V…” She half whined as she arched her back and closed her eyes, hoping that the implicit offer would be accepted.

His lazy meanderings continued as she shivered until she suddenly felt the hot pressure of his mouth on her mound. Her eyes flicked open – she had not heard him move – just in time to watch him descend to a more comfortable position between her thighs. She felt ribbons of flame trace the edges of her and warm the creases of her legs. His tongue flicked here and there, sampling areas of her, moving constantly and sliding ever lower. By the time he got to where he was heading, she could feel her pulse throbbing in the core of her, like a sonar beacon that he was honing in on. Applying only his tongue he outlined her gently, using his hands to massage her inner thighs. Evey tried to suppress a moan and grabbed up fistfuls of bed sheets in an effort to stay still – he had teased her in the past about her eagerness for his oral attentions and she did not want to give him an excuse to torture her with dawdling. She heard him chuckle as she dampened another moan of anticipation, but he did not make her wait. His tongue parted her and searched for her small, sensitive center without hesitation. When he found it, her hips bucked involuntarily and she swore out loud to herself. One of his hands drifted up from her thighs and pressed down on her pelvis, keeping her in place as his fingers rubbed back and forth in consolation for her desire.

Evey felt as though all of her body heat had become focused on a few square inches of her, and all of her nerve endings had been silenced save the ones under V’s direct control. His licking became sucking when he added his lips to the fray. All sounds faded into stillness for Evey as the music of his mouth and his name crying out from her chest drowned out all else. His hand held her down with greater force as the bucking of her need spiraled out of her control and became his responsibility. He mumbled something that she did not catch and then moved lower, inserting his tongue into her overripe core. He had not gone too far, but she was tight as a drumhead all over, and cried out as if in orgasm. V’s head popped up from his revelry in order to gage the moment. She looked down at him, her eyes glazed with lust and her whole body rigid with tension. He paused for a moment and then swung himself around presenting himself as she was to him. Then, his mouth descended on her once again.

She closed her eyes for one elongated breath of agony and desire that characterized all of their best moments together, and then pushed it out, quaking under the care that he was lavishing on her. Above her she had quite the view of his own need. She reached up and traced the outline of his balls, watching with fascination as he moved and tightened in response. His mouth paused on her and issued a ragged whimper when she touched him again. He leaned his forehead into her thigh and called her name softly. She wrapped both hands gently around his cock, which was vainly seeking out it’s own purpose, and guided him to her mouth. She delighted in the taste and the texture of him, getting a little too carried away too quickly as he gasped and pressed himself down into her. It was the only part of him that was smooth, although she had ceased to notice his scars as anything different some time ago. Evey had been around long enough to conclude that every man tasted slightly different. The usual inviting saltiness was mixed with V’s own unique blend of musky arousal and something sharp and clean tasting, like the smell of the ocean breaking across a winter coastline. It did not make a whole lot of sense, but it was the image that assailed her each time she tasted his skin. And even better, she found the taste to be undeniably compelling. 

Evey worked him to distraction with a subtle combination of her fingers, tongue and lips, alternating between bringing him racing to his limits and then backing away, as if his need changed with the tides. V had completely abandoned his post further south in favor of unintelligible moaning and grunting. Evey felt the deficit keenly and halted in her work and waited for him to notice. V looked back at her in half-conscious bewilderment and she raised an eyebrow in response.

“Ah, my apologies, Evey.” V said after a moment. “You have completely flummoxed me. I need a moment…”

V turned, leaving her gentle ministrations, and loomed over her with his face once again directly above hers.

“However shall I make amends for such behavior?”

Before she could answer, he lowered his body and skimmed her surface with his until he settled in between her legs again. His hands moved over her breasts reverently before his lips descended and began to softly suck. His tongue and teeth and lips kneaded and pulled her into a tight pointedness all over again. She sighed as he turned to care for her other breast while she felt one hand snake down between her slick thighs.

“You have a wonderful flavor, Evey. Every part of you is a little different but they all share the same underlying elements…” V breathed as his fingers began to slowly move within her.

Evey gasped and ground into him, but struggled to find a thought to keep her from floating away into desire.

“Really? What do I taste like? You taste like the sea.”

“Hmmmm.” V gave the revelation some thought while his circles within her grew larger and more forceful. “The sea… well, you are not marine at all, I would say…”

Evey moaned and her eyes rolled under her lids. She bit her lip hard and reached out blindly to guide his hands.

“Upon reflection,” he cooed, “I would say that you have certain comforting notes, like vanilla – warm and almost buttery…”

Evey bucked and tossed her head, all the while tightening her vise-like grip on V’s wrist.

“And then there’s the earthier tones – something creamy and thick, like fresh buttermilk newly made on a spring day, something pungent and wholesome that speaks to the natural fecundity of all things…”

He slipped his middle finger inside her and she cried out.

“V, stop waxing metaphorical and get down to being fecund yourself!” She gasped desperately.

“But in the final analysis,” V continued on ignoring her pleas. “I’d have to say that the overwhelming flavor of you is that of a ripe, juicy summer peach...”

He pushed further into her that caused her to arch her back off the bed and slicked his hand with a flush of readiness. 

“V!”

“Yes, a peach. One at the apex of its deliciousness when its flesh practically bursts under the pressure of the succulent sweetness beneath.” V stared down at Evey’s writhing body and smiled. “The meat of it parts easily under greedy, wet fingers hungrily seeking to pluck out it’s hidden core and consume every last dripping piece - licking one’s fingers clean after the gluttony, so rapturous was its nectar…” 

“ **V**!”

V relented. He removed his hand and Evey felt him push her thighs apart with his knee. With a growl he sunk between her legs and pressed his ample erection into the soft mound of her with his body. He groaned under the pressure and she reached out to cup his face and draw him in for a deep kiss. Evey felt him twitch, trapped between their two bodies and she waggled her hips to encourage him further. Still holding her mouth with his, he lifted his hips and slid lower, leaving a damp trail of desire in his wake. He pressed himself to her outer edge as if testing but was met by the upward movement of her hips. She felt him take a ragged inward breath and then he was inside her as her whole body electrified and tightened around him.

Evey cried out his name plaintively as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to stroke within her, shallowly at first and then deeper, with more abandon as her cries slowly drove him mad. He shifted his hips and moved her on a slight angle that allowed him to reach deeper and land in a place that caused her to shudder and throb all around him. He continued his assault until Evey’s cries became one pervasive note of pleasure. She gasped and pulsated, tightening unbelievably as every muscle in her unified in one glorious celebratory contraction. And then, she fell into limp-lidded bliss, sinking under the waves of his continued motion and drinking in lungfuls of his sea. Through the muted sounds and sensations that followed, she heard him cry out for her and throb deeply within before collapsing into her waiting, heavy arms.

They lay together, breathing, clutching each another and shaking with the happiness of knowing that they had discovered they belonged to one another. V rolled onto his side and scooted up behind Evey, sending a flush of satisfied warmth up along her back. She sighed and felt the leaden heaviness of sleep pulling at every part of her.

“I fear nothing so long as we are partners, V.” She murmured.

His arms squeezed her tighter and he sighed across the back of her neck, nuzzling deep into her hair.

“We’ll see how eager you are to be partners when I have you rebuild a 20 year old subway electrical board… you’ll have to work like a dog.” He said regretfully.

“Dogs are loyal, loving, protective and dependable. They’re also man’s best friend – you could do a lot worse. I’ll be your faithful mutt any day, V.”

His chest vibrated with something that she thought might have been sleepy laughter. Then, he squeezed her again and kissed her neck before she drifted off to sleep.

“I love you, mouse.” He said a moment before he dozed away himself.


End file.
